onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zoro-san
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Zoro-san page. Awesome Hey, Santa here telling you you're awesome! Keep up the good work on bring Santafied by Tuckyd. ^_^ 23:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) do you see how like mighawk zoro has become the chapter 646 was called frog and when we finally see zoros ability he calls houzo a frog at the bottom of the well which is exactly what mihawk called zoro when they first met in chapter 51 that bloody brilliant Do you want a signature Dice? MDM disagreed to receive the sword, but he said he will offer it to you. [[User:Zoro-san|✦✦✦'Marimo'✦✦✦]] [[User Talk:Zoro-san|✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦'Talk'✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ]] So I present you Shosetsui, it might resemble Shusui, but it is not Shusui, as you can compare the two of them. It is though a saijo O Wazamono grade sword, so one of the best swords in the world. I will await to battle against it one day. So do you accept it to be your signature or not? My crew is finally done I can come on chat occasionally. And hopefully I will be on the weekdays.. I love you~ ♥ Sergant Alpha 04:52, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat This time ill invite you to the chat from here XD even if you are bout to leave come there to tell me XD Testing signature! 19:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Taichibukai on SOF Hey this is Lixis I got you into the taichibukai :D So get ready. Message to the Vice Captain Hey marimo,it's jason here.I am telling this only to you because i tust you more than anyone in this wiki.So i havent entered wiki for like some days completly (sorry for not making Shiryu turn).That was because i had no internet the past few days.but an unfortunate fact is that i ......liked it without wiki.the Wiki grew on me,and it has become quite the handfull problem for me.That is why im taking a break from it.no chat at all,no RPing at all,no nothing.I will once or twice come to check things up per week,but I womt be active.So im telling you this cause i think that you are the person that should know first.I really trust and think you as my wiki brother (and very close to real brother actually),so i think that i should have told you those things above.if you could,spread the news to the people that care.I hope that we dont get lost,i hope that you wont get angry.mainly,i am deeply sorry for not finishing the Shiryu fight,but i think that it was my "Κυκνιον Ασμα" (kiknion asma-the last act,a beatiful act,like a swan's death-it means for greeks the maximum that we reach,the best thing that we leave bhind,just be4 we leave).So yeah my fight with you was that,cause you see....i did everything,and much more.If i go beyond that,it will be too much,and i have grown sick of the Overpowerness too. In any case,i wanna tell you a gigantic great big "thanks" for the wonderfull and epic time that you've gave me since september.It has trully been an amazing adventure,but right now,im havign my timeskip.SO ill come back one day,lot of stronger,lot of changed,ready to face you guys again and have fun with you all.If i have time,i might post a blog explaining in detail and saying a goodbye. Goodbuy for now Eric. *brosword* notifiction Marimo I just heard that you plan to leave, please don't. I know I play part in the reason why you plan on leaving, but i have to say I really am sorry. It does seem like I back stabbed you, I changed my vote, but I'm still sorry. Please don't leave, if you do, I'll really miss you and having those long conversations when we were on. I really need to talk to you, but not in the talk page since it's not that private >_>.... But please don't leave TT^TT Te Iubesc! ♥ Sorry I haven't been on chat in the mornings... And sorry I haven't told you I was leaving chat for a week. > . <; Hopefully tomorrow, for me, we can finally chat together. And about entering and leaving earlier, I was kinda sick and had to throw up and went straight to sleep. If there is anything else you want me to do, then I'd be happy to do so. Cya there! 22:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Now let me discretely add; AS I FREAKING TOLD YOU! ^^ It seems there was no need for me to leave you a message. It seems I know you well enough to know you won't leave so easily. P.S. I did do things to prevent you from leaving, Alphy and FMF votes for hungry made the tie possible and were made cause I told them too. Now all that there is left to do is decide the tie between hungry and evan. Don't worry I'll convince THT I'm preety sure I can convince him to trade hungry She is on the chat... Sayonara Marimo.... DP has just awarded the mod position to IH, and you will promise to leave afterwards. So, when you leave for somewhere else, do tell everyone that. I wish you all the best, and sayonara. 06:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC)